


Friends Close, Enemies Closer

by BananasofThorns



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage really isn't that hard to pronounce, Canon Compliant, Crack, Hux is so done with life, Kylo Ren doesn't understand personal space, M/M, No Plot, This was created because reylos called Kylo Benjamin and I found it really funny, Using first names as insults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananasofThorns/pseuds/BananasofThorns
Summary: Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, that was the saying. Unfortunately, no one had taught Kylo Ren the unspoken part of the saying - personal space.





	Friends Close, Enemies Closer

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the tags, this was created because reylos called Kylo Benjamin and my friends and I found it really funny

_ The first incident ~ the General’s quarters _

 

“Supreme Leader?” General Hux asked as he entered his quarters, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren following behind.

 

“Yes, General?”

 

“Why do you insist on following me  _ everywhere _ ? Haven’t you ever heard of privacy?”

 

“General, it is a well-known fact that you are very ambitious and have killed to rise faster in ranks. I’ve seen your goals, General. You want to be Emperor.”

 

“Yes, and?” Hux raised an eyebrow.

 

“I’m the new Supreme Leader.”

 

“I realize that, Ren. It’s not like you haven’t told me every _kriffing_ _time_ you have the chance.”

 

“Hux. You want to rule the galaxy and I’m the Supreme Leader. I have the power you want and if I die you get my position. I have to keep you close so you can’t try to kill me!” Kylo Ren explained and Hux spun to face the man.

 

“You have the Force, Ren. Couldn’t you just see when I’m going to try to kill you by reading my mind? You are good at that,” Hux said, tone bitter.

 

“Ha! You just admitted you were going to try to kill me!” The oh so  _ very _ mature Supreme Leader exclaimed and Hux rolled his eyes.

 

“I was using  _ your  _ reasoning,  _ BENJAMIN _ !” Hux spat the name at Ren like it was poison.

 

“That’s not my name,  _ ARM-HI-TADGE! _ ”

 

“You didn’t even pronounce my name right! Now get out of here before I  _ do _ decide to kill you, Supreme Leader!”  
  


* * *

 

 

_ The second incident ~ the  _ Finalizer  _ bridge _

 

“Supreme Leader, could you please step back? I need to get my work done.”

 

“You  _ are _ working, Hux.”

 

“Not very well with you standing so close behind me I can  _ feel your breath! _ ”

 

“You’re still working,” Kylo Ren insisted and Hux spun around to face him, faces inches apart.

 

“You’re making me  _ want _ to kill you,  _ Benjamin! _ ” He growled.

 

“That’s why I need to stay close,  _ Ahm-id-age! _ ” Kylo shot back.

 

“That is  _ still  _ not how you pronounce my name, Ren!”

 

“And Benjamin is not my name, Hux!” The two men glared at each other, not noticing how the bridge crew was cowering behind their desks.

 

Hux stepped away and turned back to his work. “My name is pronounced Arm-i-tidge. Say it right.”

 

* * *

 

_ The third incident ~ the officers’ training rooms _

 

“Is that the best you can do, Ren?” Hux taunted as he dodged another of Kylo’s punches.

 

“Maybe I’m going easy on you, Hux! Wouldn’t want to hurt the First Order’s prized General!”

 

“You’re the Supreme Leader! You can easily replace me any time you wish!” Hux retorted, rolling out of the way of Kylo’s kick aimed for his ribs. He aimed a quick succession of jabs towards Kylo’s stomach and abdomen, all of which landed except for the last when the Supreme Leader caught his fist.

 

“Careful,  _ Armitage _ . Wouldn’t want to give me any ideas,” the man growled, twisting Hux’s arm behind his back and forcing him to the ground. Hux aimed a kick to Kylo’s knee. Kylo fell and Hux rolled away.

 

“Good job, Ren. You pronounced it right for once in your life.”

 

“It was a slip of the tongue. I meant asshole,” Kylo growled as he stood.

 

“I’m sure you did...” Hux started as he began to circle the larger man. “...Renjamin,” He finished with a laugh as Kylo lunged at him, pushing the General against the wall.

 

“Say that again, I dare you.”

 

“It’s better than Benjamin!”

 

“Shut up, Hux!  _ That’s not my name!” _

 

“I never said it was! Calm down!  Would you rather I called you Ben? Or perhaps Solo. Maybe even Skywalker-mmph!” Kylo cut Hux off by roughly pressing his lips to Hux’s.

  
“I said  _ shut up. _ ”


End file.
